Upgrade
Upgrade is the DNA sample of a Galvanic Mechamorph from the moon Galvan B. Appearance Ben 10 Upgrade is a semi-humanoid with a black head and arms and a white torso and legs. He has long arms and stubby legs, and a green circuit pattern on his black parts. He has one round eye that doubles as a mouth. The Omnitrix symbol is on his chest. Ultimate Alien Looks the same as in Ben 10, except that his chest is now green and the circuit pattern continues onto it, becoming black. Powers Upgrade has the ability to merge with tech and upgrade it to extreme levels. He can also shoot a green laser from his eye, first seen in Tourist Trap. He has the ability to stretch and morph his limbs and regenerate. Ben 10 He makes his first appearance in Permanent Retirement where he is used to save Grandpa Max from a thug by morphing with his car and taking it over. He then defeats him and lets the police take him away. In Tourist Trap He was used to fight against the Megawatts. When he got really mad he revealed a new ability where he shot a giant lazer out of his eye. However, his lazer missed and when he tried throwing a sewer lid at it, the megawatts just split in half and multiplied. After that Upgrade timed out. He appeared in The Alliance to merge with Rojo's alien tech. When he did this he saw Vilgax and heard him talking and then Upgrade was pushed off Rojo. Next he tried to attack her using the work out equiptment. After that he merged with Rojo again to seperate her from Vilgax's Drone, and he sent her to jail. He appears again in The Last Laugh where he was used to merge with a baseball machine. First he is able to defeat Thumbskull and Frightwig but when Acid Breath shows up things get tricky. He then shoots a ball getting stuck in Acid Breath's mouth so he can't use his powers. He then walks into a tent until he times out. In Side Effects he is used to merge with a motorcycle and chase after a robber. When he caught up to him, he shot a lazer from his eye which shot at the robbers trunk releasing all of his money. Upgrade then created a mini spike from one of his tires to attack the robbers car causing him to crash into the wall. Once he caught him and got him arrested he saw an ice cream truck and went inside to eat. In Secrets Upgrade first appears when he merges with Gwens laptop to mess with her a little bit. He then appears again later to fight some of Vilgax's Drones and save Gwen. Then he saves Grandpa Max by pushing Vilgax off his ship, and then he floats over to mount rushmore. He returns in The Big Tick to attempt to defeat The Great One, however his attacks have no effect on the creature so he switches aliens. He appears again in Framed but is only used by Kevin Levin. He uses Upgrade to cause chaos by merging with a bus and ditch it in the ocean. When Wildmutt shows up to stop him, Kevin attacks Wildmutt and is able to defeat him leaving him on the bus. Kevin then runs away and watches as Ben gets destroyed. In Gwen 10 Grandpa Max turns into Upgrade. He is used to merge with the Rust Bucket and fight off Vilgax and get everyone to a safe place. He appeared in Grudge Match where he merges with Six Vigma for a while. Six Vigma then tries to pull Upgrade off, but Technorg punches him giving Upgrade more control. He then unlocks all of the transporter pods for the prisoners to go back to there home planets. He then gets pulled off Six Vigma has he turns back into Ben. He returns in They Lurk Below to merge with the submarine and make it work. Then he uses the sub to get Gwen and Edwin out from under the ocean. In Back With a Vengeance he appears after he unlocks the master control in the Omnitrix. He returned in Ben 10,000 where he is used to help future Ben to defeat Vilgax. Upgrade was unable to do anything to hurt Vilgax but Ben 10,000 unlocked master control for him. He appears in Midnight Madness where he is hynotized and under the control of Sublimino. Unwillingly, he attacks three helicopters and the police before he wakes up in the morning. He appeared in Game over , first when he was messing with Gwens laptop he got zapped by purple lightning making him and Gwen enter the Sumo Slammer video game. Once inside the game Upgrade defeats a bunch of Sumo Robots before he times out. He made another appearance later where he was used to save Gwen by defeating Kenko, then he brought her and himself back to the real world. In Under Wraps Upgrade is used to freeze the Mummy using liquid nitrogen, and then he burries the chorrodium in concrete somewhere outside. He appears in Be Afraid of the Dark where he is used to fly one of the space ships in outer space to find Zs'skayr. After he fires a lazer at Zs'skayr he times out. In Divided We Stand he is used to control the crane where he ties up the mutant squid with wires, then he sends a shock blast to defeat it. He returns in Ben 4 Good Buddy to merge with a train and defeat some of the road crew. Then he hops off the train to stop the Rust Bucket. In the short Radio Dazed, Upgrade merges with the Rustbucket's radio to change the station, but he ends up breaking it. In Ben 10: Destroy All Aliens, Ben uses Upgrade to merge with a runaway tank. He can't control it, however, and attacks Max. Later, he battles Azmuth's father. Ben 10/Generator Rex: Heroes United Upgrade makes his only appearance in Ultimate Alien in Ben 10/Generator Rex: Heroes United, where he merges with Rex and upgrades his weapons. They are able to hurt the Alpha nanite alot but they end up getting defeated as the Omnitrix starts to time out. Appearances Ben 10 *Permanent Retirement *Tourist Trap *The Alliance *The Last Laugh *Side Effects *Secrets x2 *The Big Tick *Framed (by Kevin) *Gwen 10 (by Max) *Grudge Match *They Lurk Below *Back With a Vengeance *Ben 10,000 *Midnight Madness *Game Over x2 *Under Wraps *Be Afraid of the Dark *Divided We Stand *Ben 4 Good Buddy *Radio Dazed *Ben 10: Destroy All Aliens x2 Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *Ben 10/Generator Rex: Heroes United Quotes *"Time to work out." - The Alliance *"You wanna play hardball? Game on!" - Last Laugh Trivia *He is one of the few aliens to not return in the sequels. Gallery *Upgrade/Gallery Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Ben 10 Aliens Category:Ultimate Alien Aliens Category:Omniverse Aliens